Please
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: Emmett Cullen says please when he asks for things. EmmettRosalie.


**-please-**

**emmett/rosalie.**

**By Katie**

**a/n: I HAD to post something today. I mean, c'mon, it's LEAP YEAR!!! I won't have a chance to post a story on February 29th for another 4 years, and by that time, only God knows where I'll be. (: Celebrate the 29th-ness of today...**

**disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale, blah blah blah.**

-

Emmett Cullen says please when he asks for things. Not because he is polite, but because of force of habit.

His mother brought him up to say "please". Never "may I" or "can I". Only _please._

-

_1922_

"Can I? Can I? Can I o to Jimmy's birthday party, Mother?" Emmett (then McCarty) burst in the kitchen one day after a day at school.

"Emmett, darling, what do we say when we ask for things?" Mrs. McCarty eyed her son.

"Uh...can I?" the boy's forehead wrinkled in confusion,

Mrs. McCartney clicked her tongue, continuing to stir the bowl of cake batter she held. She was an exceptionally beautiful woman, with dark, curly hair (much like Emmett's) and soft brown eyes. However, she did not flaunt her beauty, so that her son would understand that girls can be beautiful, but not just physically.

"Oh! _Please _can I go to Jimmy's birthday party, Mother?" Emmett smiled, as if a lightbulb had turned on in his mind.

"That's better, dear. Yes you _may _go to Jimmy's birthday party. Now dear, would you like to lick the spoon?"

-

Emmett's habit of saying "please" was probably good for his mother, but it just plain annoyed some people.

-

_1929_

"Can I please kiss you, Catherine?" Emmett meekly asked his first girlfriend, Catherine Ireland.

Catherine rolled her eyes, annoyed; "Can you stop say please? It's annoying."

Emmett was taken aback. The word please had never failed him before...why did it now? Perhaps there were certain times when the word please was unnecessary?

But he'd gotten so used to it...

"Um, I'm sorry...?" he said unsurely.

"I'll...see you around. Goodbye, Emmett." Catherine sighed before running off to catch up with a group of boys.

Emmett never did hear from Catherine again.

-

To the very end, Emmett _always _said please.

-

_1935_

Emmett stared into the words, hoping to see a deer, a bird, anything. He had never seen the woods so void of wildlife.

A deafening roar came from behind him. Emmett whirled around, his blue eyes widening in fear.

His fingers curled tighter around his gun. A humongous grizzly bear stood, its paws raised in preparation, its teeth bared.

And so, the man and the bear stood for what seemed like an eternity when Emmett finally got over his shock.

"Dear God..._please help me_..." Emmett whispered.

And then, the bear pounced, sinking its claws into Emmett's back.

He cried out in pain.

Little did he know, a beautiful blonde heard his screams from from away...

-

But no matter what the situation, the word please always seemed to help Emmett more than it harmed.

-

_1937_

Emmett sat, nervously wringing his hands together.

"Emmett? Are you alright?" Rosalie asked, running her hand up and down her lover's cheek.

He shivered at her casual touch, and nodded.

"You're very quiet tonight. Is something wrong? I would ask if you felt sick, but obviously that's not possible." the blonde woman smiled.

Emmett laughed a little before taking an unnecessarily deep breath.

It was now or never.

"Rose, I have to ask you something really important.

"Go ahead, dear."

"Rose, um, will you please marry me?" Emmett asked, pulling a small box from his pocket. He opened the box to reveal a simple, diamond ring.

Rosalie looked shocked, and if she had the ability to cry, she probably would have.

"Oh, Emmett! Of course I will!" she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck, sounding similar to a child on Christmas morning.

Emmett out into a large smile, burying his face into his fiancée's neck.

"Emmett, will you _please _put the ring on my finger?" Rosalie asked, batting her eyelashes at him playfully.

"Since you asked so nicely." Emmett grinned, slipping the ring onto Rosalie's slim finger.

-

So he says please for everything.

Rosalie is now trying to get him to say _thank you_.

-

**(: Isn't Emmett just the greatest? I know he's usually very outspoken and stuff, but I thought that he'd act a little shyer in certain situations, so I tweaked his character a little at some parts.**

**_Please_ review with something more than "so cute" or "i loved it, thanks!**


End file.
